pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ash's Charizard (Cdswalkthrough)
|gender=Male |ability= |evolution=2 |epnum=EP011 |epname=Charmander – The Stray Pokémon |firstevoep=EP043 |numeps1=32 |numeps2=3 |firststagename=Charmander |secondstagename=Charmeleon |firstevoname=March of the Exeggutor Squad |prevonum=004 |evo1num=005 |evo2num=006 |secondevoep=EP046 |secondevoname=Attack of the Prehistoric Pokémon |current= At Professor Oak's Laboratory |enva1=Michael Haigney (EP011-EP043) Tom Wayland (BW116) Billy Bob Thompson (M20) |enva2=Eric Stuart (EP043-EP046) Tom Wayland (BW116) Unknown (M20) |java1=Shin'ichirō Miki |java2=Shin'ichirō Miki |java3=Shin'ichirō Miki| }} Ash's Charizard (Japanese: サトシのリザードン Satoshi's Lizardon) was the fourth Pokémon that Ash caught in the Kanto region, and his fifth overall. Personality Charizard as a Charmander was loyal, to the point of being naïve; he believed his trainer, Ian, would come back for him. However, upon realized that Ian has abandon it for unable to keep up Ian training and criticized it for being naive despite him telling it to leave when he release it, As a Result it became one of Ash's Pokémon, knowing that Ash was dedicated, selfless, and his training style much suit for it than Ian ever was. It shows the same loyalty and respect towards Ash that he once had for Ian, It also became happy. After evolving into Charmeleon, its happy personality and loyalty disappeared, the reason being that Charmeleon's own skill level excelled that of Ash's and as such, as noted by Ian it didn't respect him for no apparent reason, becoming slightly arrogant and overconfident, one example was; during a practice battle in which Ash sought to help a Paras Cassandra owned evolve into a Parasect, it responded by going against Ash's orders and ruthlessly attacked Paras, causing it to flee in tears. Ash tried to recall Charmeleon, but the latter used a Flamethrower on him before turning on Brock and Misty, the former of whom commented that Charmeleon was way out of control. This trait is also shared by Trevor's Charmeleon from the XY series when it was way out of control while unleashing its Flamethrower on both Pikachu and Dedenne especially towards Ash and the group as they reunited again with Trevor. This is due to its passion of battling other Pokémon. Its personality did not change much, when it evolved into Charizard, however, it rarely obeyed Ash's orders, and occasionally uses its Flamethrower on him to stop Ash from recalling it, sometimes when its trainer irritates it or as a sign of its defiance, it would also embarrass Ash. After Charizard was defeat by Ian's Feraligatr at the Indigo League Conference, and was frozen by it Ice Beam and suffer frostbite even after being treated by Nurse Joy throughout the night, Ash resolved to keep Charizard warm, rubbing it with his hands to provide heat in the form of friction, which risked rubbing his hands raw. Before the night ended, Ash told Charizard that he only wanted to be good enough for it and reminded Charizard of how long they had been together since Charizard was a Charmander, which Charizard recollected on that day, after seeing his efforts to save it from certain death, it feels remorseful, for how badly it treated its trainer, Charizard's loyalty to Ash returned in full force; the best part of Charmander's pre-evolved personality is back, as it no longer disobeys Ash's orders, although it is no longer arrogant and overconfident, Charizard is still sometimes, stubborn, prideful and short-tempered. Charizard also gains a strong friendly bond with Ash's Emboar during its travels with Ash in Unova and Decolore Islands as both are Fire-Type Pokémon who always use Flamethrower at their opponent and both are seen teaming up if it comes into a fierce battle and similary their former Trainer was Ian. At one time when Emboar is having problem due to the seed shells are stuck on his nostrils, Charizard is used to make a Seismic Toss at him but spares him afterwards when he falls into the edge. He is the only Pokémon who makes Emboar to gain more of his determination and fierceness. Both are also seen teaming up in fierce battles Charizard develop a strong bond with Ash's Infernape Greninja Dragozard and Raisorgan. After large amount of training by Aiden, Charizard became significantly stronger and tougher, displaying a much more ferocious Flamethrower and learning various new moves such as Overheat, Dragon Breath, Dragon Claw and Dragon Tail. It defeated Gary's Scizor and Golem in quick succession before finally defeating Blastoise despite the type advantage, as well as battled and defeated Noland's Articuno, all while still training with Aiden. Once it ended it's training, it rejoined Ash for his journey in Unova, where it easily defeated Iris's pseudo-legendary Dragonite; it took no visible damage from Dragon Rush before overwhelming Dragonite with a single powerful Dragon Tail. All of these feats prove that Charizard is indeed one of, if not Ash's strongest Pokémon and that Ash would definitely have won a lot more battles if it was used more often. History Charizard was first introduced as a young Charmander in the episode Charmander - The Stray Pokémon. It belonged to a Ian who had promptly abandoned it, due to unable to keep up with Training like the rest his team. Despite this, Charmander's loyalty to Ian still existed to such a degree that it resisted being captured. It sat on a rocky outcrop, waiting for Ian to return, not knowing that Ian had long since given up on it. When a storm emerged, Charmander remained outside, clinging to a large leaf for shelter despite the flame on its tail getting dangerously low (probably due to the harshness of the weather taking a toll on its health). To make things worse, a flock of Spearow started attacking it. Thankfully, Ash and his friends arrived, saving Charmander with Pikachu and driving the Spearow away, although Ash and the others got shocked in the process. Ash and company got Charmander to a Pokémon Center and handed it to Nurse Joy for treatment. She later emerged from the examination room with good news; Charmander would pull through. Next morning though, Charmander had disappeared! A worried Ash theorized he had gone back to the rock to wait for Ian. Team Rocket soon arrived on scene, causing more trouble for Ash and the others by capturing Pikachu after Ash and the others fell into a hole. Charmander arrived and thanks to Meowth translating, ordered James and Jessie to "give Pikachu back or else". Team Rocket ignored the threat, ordering Charmander to beat it or else. But Charmander had the last laugh as it released a very powerful Flamethrower on them, roasting them and causing Team Rocket to retreat in fright. Ian happen witness the scene arrived when learn that Charmander believe he would come back for it Ian called Charmander completely naive for not realizing that he no longer need weak-will Pokemon like Charmander. Charmander realized that Ian has abandon it for it weakness and felt extremely distraught by his harsh words Ian left while Charmander accept Ash's offer to join his team and became the newest addition to the young trainer's party. Calling upon it on numerous occasions, Charmander would become one of Ash's most valuable and trusted Pokémon. In the episode after it had been captured, Ash used Charmander's help to get them through a cave. On the St. Anne cruise ship, it joined forces with a group of Charmander to successfully defeat a group of Team Rocket Grunts led by Jessie, James, and Meowth. It helped Ash and his friends, after they formed a reluctant alliance with Team Rocket, to escape the sunken wreckage of the ship. Once back in the open, it, along with Pikachu, Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Meowth, Ekans and Koffing, was briefly separated from Ash, thanks to a disastrous encounter with a group of Gyarados, and marooned on an island with giant Pokémon. It was eventually revealed to be Giovanni's Pokémon Land theme park after they accidentally wrecked the park by destroying the robotic giant Pokémon there. The two were reunited along with the other Pokémon. Once the group had arrived in Lavender Town, Ash, hoping to catch a Ghost-type Pokémon so that he could beat the Saffron City Gym Leader, Sabrina, choose Charmander to lead the way through the tower. Unfortunately, a Haunter living in the tower paralyzed Charmander by using Lick, forcing Ash to recall it. Charmander's next chance to shine came when Ash chose him to go up against Primeape, who had evolved from a harmless Mankey. After enduring a brutal beating at Primeape's hands, Charmander learned Rage which gave it the opportunity to knock Primeape out after unleashing a powerful Flamethrower, which finally enabled Ash to capture it. Charmander got the chance to take part in its first-ever Gym Battle when Ash went up against the Celadon City Gym Leader, Erika, where it fought Erika's Weepinbell. It stopped Weepinbell's Razor Leaf with a Flamethrower, causing Weepinbell some discomfort as Grass-type Pokémon hate the Fire. Charmander knocked Weepinbell out with a Skull Bash, giving Ash the win, but Charmander lost after battling Erika's Gloom due to the fact that the stench Gloom gave off was so disgusting that it caused Charmander to hold its nose before fainting in disbelief. Although the battle was suspended due to Team Rocket attacking the Gym and setting it on fire, Ash eventually won the Rainbow Badge after saving Gloom's life. Ash used Charmander again in its battle against the Fuchsia City Gym leader, Koga with Charmander fighting Koga's Venomoth before Team Rocket interrupted the battle. After Team Rocket had blasted off, Koga sent out his Golbat to deal with Charmander. Despite the fight not going in Charmander's favor at the beginning, it was eventually able to beat Koga's Golbat thanks to a combination of Ember and Fire Spin that gave Ash the Soul Badge. Charmander went up against a Golem owned by a biker named Chopper, but Charmander's attacks were so powerful that Golem was even burning and even after Chopper recalled it, the heat continued to go through the Poké Ball. Charmander was chosen to stop a group of rampaging Exeggutor. After it did so, Ash and the team were surprised when it evolved into Charmeleon. Unfortunately, the Charmander's happy personality and loyalty disappeared upon it evolving into Charmeleon, the reason being that Charmeleon's own skill level excelled that of Ash's and as such, it didn't respect him. During a practice battle in which Ash sought to help a Paras Cassandra owned evolve into a Parasect, it responded by going against Ash's orders and ruthlessly attacked the Paras, causing it to flee in tears. Ash tried to recall Charmeleon, but Charmeleon used a Flamethrower on him before turning on Brock and Misty, the former of whom commented that Charmeleon was way out of control. Luckily, though, Pikachu intervened and knocked Charmeleon out with a Thunderbolt, enabling Ash to recall it. Charmeleon still ignored Ash's commands, until an Aerodactyl had scratched on its forehead to knock him down in the episode Attack of the Prehistoric Pokémon. It tells Aerodactyl to apologize for scratching his forehead, but it refuses while it insulted Charmeleon long enough to cause him to stomp its feet angrily and roars to evolve into a Charizard as everyone sees it evolved and a close-up of Charizard finally unleashes its Flamethrower and wants to have revenge against Aerodactyl for insulting him instead of rescuing Ash from its grasp. It did its best to defeat the Aerodactyl by chasing it but accidentally used Flamethrower on Ash before Jigglypuff puts them to sleep using Sing while Charizard rescues Ash before falling into sleep itself. Upon being released from its Ball, it accidentally simply shot out flames onto Ash again, and still ignored his orders. However, it actually battled against other Fire-types. In Riddle Me This!, Charizard battled Blaine's Rhydon, but because of its disobedience and lack of respect towards Ash, it left the battle and fell asleep allowing Rhydon to win by default while Pikachu takes the match to defeat Rhydon. In Volcanic Panic!, Charizard still disobeys Ash until it watches a desperate Blaine's Magmar who is throwing rocks to stop the lava from overflowing Blaine's destroyed Gym, but the lava destroys it. With that, it helps stop the lava from flowing while being aided by Brock's Onix and Geodude and Ash's Pikachu while cooling off from Misty's Staryu and Ash's Squirtle. After they stopped the lava from flowing, both Charizard and Magmar are glaring into each other's eyes and wanted to test their strength, which leads them to battle at the top of the volcano. He listened to Ash in his battle against Magmar as both are equally matched when unleashing their Flamethrower. Charizard also managed to block and threw Magmar's powerful Fire Blast away, making Magmar knock him out with Skull Bash. Charizard retaliates the same way, and both are seen grabbing each other hands. Magmar manages to grab and throw Charizard into the volcano. However, Charizard survives after getting thrown into the volcano as it flies with Magmar into the sky, much to Blaine's horrible shock, allowing Ash to show Charizard its Submission in mid-air to make Magmar dizzy, and throws it with Seismic Toss back into the volcano in an explosion, making Ash win the battle when Magmar finally passed out and collapsed to the ground after barely surviving Charizard's Seismic Toss. When Ash tries to return Charizard to his Ball, Charizard scorches him with its Flamethrower, finally showing his disobedience to him again while unleashing most of its Flamethrower into the sky. He also battled Ritchie's Charmander, and easily crushed it. Unfortunately again, his lack of respect for all other types of Pokémon cost Ash his match against Ritchie in the Pokémon League as it refused to battle Ritchie's Pikachu. Charizard retained its disobedience in the episode, Pallet Party Panic!, where Team Rocket managed to steal Pikachu and escape from the Meowth Balloon. After Pidgeotto was hit from Arbok's Poison Sting, Ash releases it to save Pikachu but it fails and it does not listen when it looked at the bunch of fruits. However, Team Rocket managed to throw bombs throughout Pallet Town until they destroyed the fruits that Charizard wanted to eat causing the former to get enraged. When Team Rocket continues to throw bombs at Charizard, it retaliates by using its wings to whack the bombs back at Team Rocket, leaving them to scream as the balloon explodes, causing them to blast off again. Charizard continues to get out of control by firing its Flamethrower, despite Ash's attempts to put it back to its Poke Ball due to being hit with its Flamethrower on his face. It defeated a trainer's Tauros in one hit, only to go on a rampage that was contained by Elite Four member Lorelei. It also used Flamethrower on Ash while it was trying to make a sled to use against Danny. Ash dodged (somehow), and the Flamethrower made the perfect sled, helping Ash win the round. As he won the round, Charizard embarrassed Ash. In A Way Off Day Off!, Charizard has a short rivalry with an elderly Tracey's Scyther upon meeting and both are seen glaring each other. When Team Rocket attempts to steal all of Ash, Misty, and Tracey's Pokémon by putting them to sleep with Sleep Powder made by James' Victreebel, Charizard and Scyther are the ones to see their motives of stealing and both confronted them. After Team Rocket is blasted off by Scyther's Skull Bash, Charizard and Scyther finally set their differences and return to their respective territory. A turning point in their relationship came when Ash chose Charizard to battle Tad's Poliwrath. After Charizard's refusal to obey him cost Ash the match and went on another rampage, Charizard was frozen by Poliwrath's Ice Beam, leaving its tail flame on the verge of going out again because of its frozen body. Throughout the night, Ash resolved to keep Charizard warm, rubbing it with his hands to provide heat in the form of friction, which risked rubbing his hands raw. Before the night ended, Ash told Charizard that he only wanted to be good enough for it and reminded Charizard of how long they had been together since Charizard was a Charmander, which Charizard recollected as it remembered how Ash saved its life as a Charmander and realizes how badly it treated its trainer after seeing how much Ash deeply cares for it. After seeing his efforts to save it from certain death, Charizard's loyalty to Ash returned in full force; the best part of Charmander's pre-evolved personality was back. It blasted off Team Rocket with its newly learned Dragon Rage and had a rematch with Tad's Poliwrath, winning via its signature move: Seismic Toss. Charizard helped Ash in his battles with Luana and Drake, fighting alongside Pikachu against Luana's Marowak and Alakazam, and narrowly defeating Drake's Electabuzz with Seismic Toss, Charizard then battled Drake's Dragonite. Even with the damage it had taken in its battle with Electabuzz, it held its own against the more experienced Pseudo-Legendary Pokémon. In the end, their Dragon Rages collided. Although Dragonite was injured by the explosion, Charizard fainted and Dragonite still had enough energy to defeat Ash's Squirtle and Tauros before finally being defeated by Pikachu. Charizard was used in Ash's first Johto Gym battle and defeated Falkner's Pidgeot with Seismic Toss. Charizard was also used in Ash's trainer battles, easily winning every battle. In Charizard's Burning Ambitions, Charizard is seen unable to fly properly while being mounted by Ash which leads them to crash into the forest and running uphill to catch up with the others. When Charizard entered the Charicific Valley, it became surprised horribly to see wild Charizard that are much taller and more powerful than him. Despite Liza's warnings, it immediately challenged one of the many Charizards that were there, only to be humiliated at its constant losses and severe injuries even when it deflects its sneak attacks. Charla, which is Liza's only Pokémon, threw it out into a lake, before Liza sealed the doors to the valley, barring Charizard from any chance of regaining entry. Team Rocket respected Charizard as a "fellow loser", and kept it alive while he was in the lake. Next, Team Rocket "attacked" the valley, but Charizard defended the valley, just as they planned. They say some encouraging words and saluted Charizard before he sent them blasting off. Team Rocket's plan was to use that scene to make Charizard look like a hero and get accepted in, and it worked. Ash gave Charizard the option to stay and train if it wished to, to which Charizard agreed, and was given an assurance from Ash that he wouldn't be abandoned. Ash didn't want to leave Charizard, but he just wanted what was best for Charizard and went through with it. However, in Great Bowls of Fire!, it later returned to Ash, revealing that Charizard has now grown similar to the wild Charizard in the Charicific Valley and blows him with a Flamethrower as a happy greeting. Charizard became Charla's bodyguard as stated by Clair after she tells them about Liza as her childhood friend. Upon arriving at the burning Dragon Holy Land, which was done by James after he fails to steal the Prayer Flame and slipped on his hands to cause a fire to break out, they confront the rampaging Dragonite who is suffering from an Outrage as Charizard angrily glares to fight it. Charizard teams up with Clair's Dragonair to calm the rampaging Dragonite, but to no effect as it dodges and attacks them one after another. With Pikachu tries to assist them, Dragonair summons thunderclouds to unleash Thunder on Dragonite before Pikachu uses its own Thunder to pin it down. Charizard manages to hit Dragonite with Fire Spin when she attempts to hit with its Hyper Beam. With both Charizard's Fire Spin and Pikachu's Thunder's combination, they knock Dragonite down the lake. After that, it battled Clair's Dragonair by evaporating the pool, which was her protection, with Flamethrower, and later the entire pool was evaporated to expose Dragonair with Fire Spin. The fight becomes serious and relentless in both ground and mid-air. It then dodged Iron Tail twice and won using a unique combination of Fire Spin and Seismic Toss, both of which were used inside Dragonair's Dragon Rage to give them more power. Charizard's victory over Dragonair earned Ash the Rising Badge. It returned to Charicific Valley for a little while before it returned to Ash again for the Johto League. In The Spell of the Unown, after watching footage of Ash running after Entei, who'd kidnapped his mother, Charizard left the Valley to head straight for Greenfield. It arrived in the nick of time, rescuing Ash and Pikachu, who were just about to fall to their deaths after stumbling off a cliff. Charizard fought Entei and managed to hit it with a Fire Spin that was strong enough to cause the Legendary Pokémon to roar with pain, despite the fact that Fire Spin would not normally do much damage to a fellow Fire type. Although Charizard had grown stronger in the Charicific Valley, displaying the agility and power to dodge and counter many of Entei's attacks, it was no match for Entei and was soon defeated, being pinned to the ground by the neck for Entei to finish off at point-blank range. Fortunately, young Molly Hale ordered Entei to stop just before Entei was about to kill Charizard with Fire Blast. Charizard later returned in the Silver Conference when Blastoise and Scizor had cut the team down to just him. It battled and defeated Gary's Scizor and Golem. Gary's Blastoise put up a better fight, and maintained an advantage, by using Hydro Pump to negate Charizard's aerial advantage. Thinking outside of the box, Charizard used Flamethrower to burn the battlefield and when Blastoise used Hydro Pump to cool down the burning field, Charizard used the smoke to get in close, ensuring that Blastoise couldn't aim its cannons. Blastoise ducked under Charizard's Dragon Rage and used Bite on its shoulder, but Charizard ignored the pain and smashed Blastoise into the ground with Seismic Toss. Blastoise managed to stand, but after glaring at Charizard for a few moments it collapsed and fainted. This caused Ash to move to the Top 8 and resulting in Gary Oak's elimination from the Johto League. Charizard was then used against Harrison's Blaziken in the quarterfinals. Charizard had never battled a Blaziken before and Ash had only encountered the Pokémon once when Harrison used it to catch his Sneasel. Therefore, both Charizard and his trainer were caught off guard by Blaziken's speed and power. Even Charizard's Seismic Toss wasn't enough to defeat Blaziken, though it crippled him badly, but when Charizard attempted to use another one it was caught off guard by Blaziken's Blaze Kick. Blaziken tried to finish Charizard with Flamethrower and Charizard countered with Dragon Rage resulting in an explosion which caused both Pokémon to collapse. Charizard and Blaziken managed to stand up, but when Ash ordered Charizard to use another Flamethrower, the pain from Charizard's injuries overwhelmed it and it fainted. However, Charizard injured Blaziken badly enough to prevent Harrison from using it in the next round which caused Harrison to lose his next battle. In There's no Place Like Hoenn, Charizard's battle against Harrison's Blaziken was seen in a flashback when Max watches the actual footage of the Silver Conference during the battle between Ash and Harrison in the quarterfinals while he keeps mocking Ash from losing the second round of the competition. In The Fires of a Red-Hot Reunion!, Ash is at a Kanto Festival and remembers his Charizard and all the good times they had together. He goes to Professor Oak and exchanges his Unfezant for his Charizard. When he was released by Ash to show it to Cilan, Iris and N, he and Pikachu are happy to see him, and Charizard gave him the usual Flamethrower greeting after Ash introduces his new friends. While being introduced to all of Ash and Iris' Pokémon, it develops a fierce rivalry with Iris' Dragonite, which leads the two to battle. Iris is confident in her Dragonite but does not know how outmatched she was. Charizard was able to overpower Dragonite's super effective Thunder Punch with Wing Attack, but after Dragonite hit Charizard with Dragon Rush to repel its Slash attack, Iris thought she had won. Iris' hopes were quickly crushed when Charizard emerged unscratched from the attack and roared loudly. Dragonite, now knowing what it was going up against, retreated into the sky, but Charizard easily caught up and hit Dragonite with a super effective Dragon Tail, dealing serious damage. However, the battle was called off by N, because Dragonite was injured from the fall. Iris was surprised that Dragon Rush didn't knock Charizard out, because she believed that it was super effective, and later, both Charizard and Dragonite gained their mutual respect with each other after their fierce battle. After N is done laughing at her, Ash corrects Iris, though she doesn't believe them until Ash's Pokédex clearly stated that Charizard is a Fire/Flying type, not a Dragon-type. Afterwards, Ash decided he wanted Charizard to return to his party, and get him back on the grid, which Charizard gladly accepted. In Team Plasma's Pokémon Manipulation!, Charizard is used to battle Dragonite again, who is now being controlled by Colress. While Charizard was more than a match for Dragonite under the control of an inexperienced Iris, Colress's machine enhances the power of Pokémon, which makes it a much harder battle. Charizard's Slash scores a hit, and Charizard quickly dodged the upcoming Ice Beam. Flamethrower is blocked by a powered up ThunderPunch, but Dragonite takes a small amount of damage, despite the enhanced power. Dragonite's enhanced speed allowed it to dodge Charizard's Dragon Tail, but the battle ended when Colress's machine is destroyed. In Meowth, Colress and Team Rivalry!, Charizard is used to help Pignite, who has something blocking his nostrils. Charizard, however, simply throws Pignite with a giant swing, which does not work. Pignite was saddened by his condition, until Iris picks a single leaf grass to make him sneeze out the seed shells from Cilan's Pansage's Bullet Seed, making Cilan had caused the accident. When Ash asks both Charizard and Pikachu about Pignite's Flamethrower, which both of them agreed on, and Charizard blows him with its own Flamethrower on the face. Charizard and Pignite are seen blowing their Flamethrowers, and Charizard's Flamethrower is much stronger than Pignite's. In Team Plasma and the Awakening Ceremony, Ash uses Charizard, Krookodile, and Oshawott, to get himself and N out of the bottom of a pit. It used a spinning Dragon Tail to break through the ground, while Oshawott used Hydro Pump to soften it, allowing Krookodile to Dig out. He was used to battle Team Plasma, where he easily withstood several attacks, and with Pignite, launched a devastating double Flamethrower. However, Ash had to recall all of his Pokémon, including Charizard, once Colress turned his mind control device on them. In The Pirates of Decolore!, Charizard was also used to look for some pirate Pokémon. In A Pokémon of A Different Color, Charizard becomes a peacemaker between Clair and Iris' Dragonite who he fails to stop them from arguing, which results in him being attacked by them. This makes Ash return him back to his Ball. In Team Rocket's Shocking Recruit, Charizard teams up with Snivy and Iris' Dragonite to find Iris' Emolga and Axew after revealing the misunderstanding between Iris and Emolga. Both Emolga and Axew are caught in the box while Ash's Pikachu got caught in the net set by Team Rocket. Both Charizard and Dragonite hit the box with Wing Attack and Dragon Rush, but it was ineffective until Snivy beats both of the Team Rocket's Pokémon with her Vine Whip and Leaf Storm and also breaks the net to free Pikachu using Leaf Blade. After Dragonite breaks the box with Dragon Rush to get both Emolga and Axew free, they are chased by the wild Exploud until Charizard and Dragonite knock it out and blast the Meowth Balloon into an explosion with a Dragon Tail and Dragon Rush combination, but the wild Exploud separately blasts Team Rocket off with its Thunder Punch. After a long journey through the Decolore Islands, Charizard returned to Professor Oak's Lab in The Dream Continues!, where he was released along with Pignite, Oshawott, Snivy, and Scraggy by Ash after Ash's Bulbasaur happily releases its Solar Beam to give all of Ash's Unova Pokémon's attention in a multi-color of sparkles to meet them. Charizard, along with Pikachu and all of Ash's Unova Pokémon are used to give them all a chance to blast Team Rocket off into the sky with their powerful abilities to destroy their improvised balloon. Charizard and the others are happy that they defeated Team Rocket, apparently for good. Charizard was sent to Kelvin's Ranch and later reunite with Ash and began Kelvin special training it learns Dragon Claw Flame Impact Blast Burn Wing Blade Thunder Punch and Dragon Roar in the process and later stay in Kelvin Ranch for more training Known Moves Z Moves Gallery Ash_Charmander.png|As a Charmander Trevor Charmander.png Clarissa_Charmeleon.png|As a Charmeleon Mateo Charmeleon.png Clarissa's Charmeleon.png Hygor's Charmeleon.png Ash Charmeleon.png Charizardtwo_Seismic_Toss.png|Charizard fighting Charizardtwo Pikachu_and_Charizard.png|Charizard with Pikachu Ash_Charizard_Flamethrower.png|Using Flamethrower Ash Charizard Fire Spin.png|Using Fire Spin Ash Charizard Dragon Rage.png|Using Dragon Rage Ash_Charizard_Wing_Attack.png|Using Wing Attack Ash_Charizard_Slash.png|Using Slash Ash_Charizard_Seismic_Toss.png|Using Seismic Toss Alain_Charizard_Dragon_Claw.png|Using Dragon Claw Clark_Charizard_Steel_Wing.png|Using Steel Wing Ash_Charizard_Overheat.png|Using Overheat Ash_Charizard_Dragon_Tail.png|Using Dragon Tail Alain Charizard Dragon Claw.png Kai Charizard.png Ash_Charizard_Seismic_Toss2.png Alain's_Charizard.png Kai_Mega_Charizard_X.png|As Mega Charizard X Alain_Mega_Charizard_X_Flamethrower.png Red Mega Charizard X Slash PO.png|Using Slash as Mega Charizard X Alain Mega Charizard X Steel Wing.png|Using Steel Wing as Mega Charizard X Ash Charizard MS020.png Storm's Mega Charizard X.png Charizard with Pignite.jpg Charizard tells Pignite to fight.jpg Pignite with Charizard.gif Alain Mega Charizard X Thunder Punch.png Red Mega Charizard X Fire Blast PO.png Alain Mega Charizard X Blast Burn.png Caber Mega Charizard X.png Trevor Mega Charizard Y.png|As Mega Charizard Y Navigation Category:Fire-type Pokémon Category:Flying-type Pokémon Category:Ash's Pokemon (Cdswalkthrough) Category:Dual-type Pokémon Category:Fictional Pokémon Characters